We are One
by TomFeltonLover007
Summary: She was tormented by him when they were younger. She left home. Now that she's back he imprints on her. She still hates him for what he did to her. Will she love him the way he loves her or will she just walk away. R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

I walked up the front porch steps of my brother's house. I left home for a while cause need to get away. I set down my bags and rang the doorbell. The door opened and a tall boy stood there.

"Anna!" He shouted happily.

"Jacob!" I hugged him he hugged back.

"Dad, Anna is back!" Jacob shouted

"Why are you here?" He asked

"Cause I wanted to come home." "I missed you guys." I said

"Anna." My dad rolled up.

"Hi dad." I gave him a hug as well.

"It's great to see you." Billy said

Jacob picked up my bags and brought them in.

"So Anna there is this thing we do here it's called a bonfire you wanna come?" Jacob asked

"Sure that's sounds fun!" I said

"Well it's started soon so you might wanna get ready." Jacob told me, I nodded.

I walked to the bathroom and took a shower. After my shower, which felt so good after that 3-½ hour road trip, I had to take just to get here I picked out my outfit and did my make up.

"Anna lets go!" Jacob shouted. I ran out of the room and met him at the front door. We hopped on his motorcycle and road to the bon fire.

**At the Bonfire**

"Guys I don't know if you remember my sister Anna?" Jacob asked they nodded.

"Well Anna this is Embry, Quill, Jared, Sam, Brady, Seth, Colin, Leah, Emily, Kim, Claire and Paul. Wait did he say Paul?

_**Flash Back**_

_I was in the park sitting on a swing when a stone hit my head. I turned around to see Paul and his friends. _

"_Hey its baby Anna." Paul called out they walked over toward me. _

"_Why do you wear these glasses?" "Can't you see?" Paul teased _

"_Give those back?" I shouted _

"_Ok." He said but then I heard a snap._

"_Whoops." He snickered I started crying _

"_Awe Anna's a cry baby." Paul said _

"_Go cry to your mommy cry baby." He shouted I got up and ran away._

_**End of flash back**_

I stared at Paul he brought back those painful and hurtful memories. Other then seeing him I had a wonderful time. I hung out with Emily, Leah and Kim for the most part. Soon we went home I had and long day. I went to my room, changed and snuggled into my bed. I fell into a deep sleep only dreaming of one thing…Paul.

**Paul's pov**

I can't believe it Anna's back. She looked amazing she wasn't that nerdy girl that I use to tease when we were kids. She was a woman. She was tall, had an amazing chest and butt. Her black hair just fell over her shoulders. Her tan skin brought out those big chocolate brown eyes. Oh, my, god…I had just imprinted.

_**A.N I know that I haven't written Twilight stories before so I gave it a shot. Let me know what you think it will get better. If you don't like it I'll take it off and try again **_


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the sun shinning through my window. I went downstairs to get myself something to eat. I looked out the window and saw Jacob don near the woods with Jared, Embry, Quill, Seth, Brady, Collin, Sam and Paul. They were all shirtless. After I ate I went back up stairs and got dressed. I walked outside.

"Hey Anna." Jake said the guys were right behind him

"Hey I'm going out for a bit." I said

"Where?" He asked protectively.

"The mall." I said

"With who?" He asked

"Kimmy and Emmy." I said he nodded. I looked at Paul he was staring at me. I broke eye contacted but he did not. I walked over to Jacob and said something to him.

"Paul keeps staring at me. Why?" I asked he looked at him and just started.

**Paul's pov**

Jacob was taking to me. _"Did you imprint on my sister?" He asked._

"_Yes." _

"_I thought you hated her, you use to torment her when we were younger." He said_

"_I did but I love her now." _

"_When did you imprint on her?" He asked_

"_At the bonfire."_

"_You better not hurt her or I'll hurt you." He said. I nodded. _A car pulled up. She ran towards the car. I was focused on her hips swaying back and forth. She was beautiful.

**My pov**

I hopped into Em's car and we drove to the mall. Since school was starting soon Kim and Em wanted me to have some nice clothes and Kim need some too. We were walking around when we ran into some people that Em and Kim kinda new. Their names were Alice, Rosalie and Bella. I instantly became friends with Alice, Rosalie and Bella. But mostly Alice and Rosalie because well Alice and I love shopping and Rosalie and I attract boy most of the time not to be self-centered but I do.

"Oh, My, God." Rosalie said I turned around to her.

"What?" I asked

"There are some boys checking you out." She giggled I looked outside the shop and there were these three hot looking at me. But they weren't as hot as Paul…wait hold up did I just say Paul was hot. What is wrong with me? We walked out of the shop and I gave a little wave to the guys they smiled. One of the guys started to follow us. Soon he caught up with us.

"Hey what's your name?" He asked to me.

"Ayiana but call me Anna." I said

"I'm James." He said

"What school do you go to?" He asked

"Oh I'm going to school on the Reservation." I told him.

"Me too." He said

"Oh that's cool." I said

"It's weird I haven't seen you at school before." He said

"Oh I just moved back home." I said.

"Where did you go?" He asked

"I just had to get away for a while." I said.

"Anna!" Alice called me.

"I have to go." I said

"Can I have your number?" He asked I took out a pen and wrote me number of his hand. I walked over to the girls.

"So what happened?" Rosalie asked

"He asked me for my number." I squealed. We went home and I got a text the number was 569-0890. I didn't know it.

"_Who is this?" I asked_

"_Its me James." _

"_Oh hey what's up?" I asked_

"_I was wondering if you wanna got out sometime?" _

"_But we don't know each other?" I said_

"_But we could get to know each other on the date." _

"_Ok sure." I said_

"_I'll text you later." _

"_K bye." I said_

I texted Rosalie, Alice and Kim. The reply was O.M.G!

The next day was school summer was ending. I took a quick shower and fell asleep. I dreamt of James and for some reason Paul was in it again. What is going on?


End file.
